gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Crush
It's an super smash bros Game no Disney's Phineas & ferb & The amzing world of gumball that's two shows are old classic styled but they make Gumball watterson's new show: Gumball kai dori zu & Bucht Hartman's Phineas & ferb Aka Phineas & ferb Satam But it's Rated T 4 Teen only Playable Characters Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Toad *Bowser *Geno *Daisy *Rosalina *Bowser Jr. DK Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K Rool Wario Universe *Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Ashley *Kat and Ana *Captain sryump Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo *Kamella Metriod Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Robot Universe *R.O.B. Star Fox Universe *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal Game and Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch EarthBound Universe *Ness *Lucas *Paula *Jeff *Jill Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *Palutena *Medusa Kirby Universe *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Knuckle Joe *Waddle Dee/Waddle Doo/Waddle Dum The Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Goose *Ghriham *Demis Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Raichu *Female Pokemon Trainer Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Ike *Chrom *Slothe *Roy *Mist *Tanya *Jill *Heather Metal Gear Universe *Snake *Raiden *Gray Fox F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Jody Summer Pikmin Universe *Olimar *Louie Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Amy Rose *Sliver Megaman Universe *Megaman *Zero *Protoman *Bass Star Wars Universe *Luke Skywalker *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Yoda *Mace Windu *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Starkiller *Princess Leia Professor Layton Universe *Professor Hershel Layton *Luke Triton X Men Universe *Wolverine Batman Universe *Batman Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Spidergirl *Black Cat *Toxin *Venom Teen Titans Universe *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *Slade *Brother Blood TMNT Universe *Raphael *Donatello *Leonardo *Michelangelo T.U.F.F Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Cheif *Snaptrap *Keswick HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Universe *Ami *Yumi No More Heroes Universe *Travis Touchdown *Henry Cooldown *Shinobu Jacobs *Sylvia Chrsitel Geronimo Stilton Universe *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Trap Stilton *Benjamin Stilton Kick Buttowski Universe *Kick Buttowski *Brad Buttowski *Gunther Magnuson *Harold Buttowski Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Roxas *Riku BoBoi Boy Universe *Boboi Boy *Yaya *Ying *Gopal Upin and Ipin Universe *Upin *Ipin *Kak Ros *Opa *Ehsan Naruto Universe *Naruto *Sakura *Sasuke *Kakashi *Jiraya *Tenten *Lee *Might Guy *Neil *Iya *Kabuto Phineas and Ferb Satam Universe *Phineas *Ferb *Phineas Jr. *Flyer *Perry *Laughing yoga greavy *Bajeet *Burford *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Primde *Vanessa 2.o Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Vicky *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Cupid *A.J. *Mr. Crocker *Tootie *Trixie *Chester *Elmer Final Fantasy Universe *Cloud Strife *White Mage *Black Mage *Loz *Vincent Valentine *Sephiroth *Yazoo *Kadaj *Tifa *Ninja *Moogle *Cactutar Avatar Universe *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko *Ozai *Azula *Ipoh *Toph *Jet Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Supa Strikas Universe *Shakes *El Matador *North Shaw *Twisting Tiger *Big Bo *Dancing Rasta *Cool Joe *Spenza *Coach *Skarra Gumball Kai Dori zu Universe *Gumball watterson *Darwin watterson *Anais watterson *Nichoel watterson *Richard watterson *Sisstissy watterson (Gumball's Ture Sister) *Bubblegum watterson (Gumball's Ture Grilfriend) *Kouvzu the Hedgehog (Gumball's Ture Rival) *Kai Kai The Hedgehog (Gumball's Ture Rival's Girlfriend) *Joey Marth The Hedgehog (Gumball's Ture Rival's Son) *Gumbeast The Red Tiger (Gumball's Arch-Ruler & Enemy) *King Ballgum The Lion (Gumball's Friendly Ruler) *Gumball Jr. Watterson (Gumball's True Son) SpongeBob Squarepants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Karen Plankton *Pearl Krabs *Squilliam Fancyson *Man Ray *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Dirty Bubble *DoodleBob *Dennis the Hitman Soul Eater Universe *Maka Albarn *Black Star *Death the Kid *Ox Ford Friendship Is Magic Universe *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Princess Cestrila *Shining armor *Big Mac *Discord *Spike Uglydoll Universe *Wage *Bobo *Ox *Icebat Wipeout Universe *Abigail Santos *Allen Ford *Karen Burnett *Telsi Tancosova Wreck It Ralph Universe *Wreck it ralph *Fix it Felix Jr *King Candy/Trubo percy Jackson Universe *Percy Jackson *Hades Panty & Stocking Universe *Panty *Stocking *Kneetock *Santy *Cropse Nick Peter Rabbit Universe *Peter Rabbit *Lilly Cottentail *Benjamein Bunny *Mr. Tod *Thomas Brock Uncle Grandpa/Gravity Falls/Sanjay & Craig/Relugar Show Universe *Unlce Grandpa *Fishing boy *Dipper Pine *Mrizal Pine *Gideson *Sanjay *Craig *Mr.Noodleman *Moriadci *Rigby *Spiks *Benson *musel men "Mitch" Rabbids Invadeion/rayman Universe *Rabbids *Thief (Rabbids Invadeion) *Rayman *Globex *Mr.Dark Pikalin38 & Beauties Universe *Pikalin38 *Beauties At Jesus Side Universe *Jerchio *Maya *petria *Megul *ulysses *Jesus Bosses *Megatron *Shockwave *Driller *Devastator *Dr.Willy *King Boo *Rayquaza *Kyreum *Arceus *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Dr.Eggman *Starkiller *The Hammer *Xenahort *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Counut Doku *Master Hand *Crazy Hand Items *Guns *Tomato *Food *Pokeball *Lightsaber *Bat *Tennis *Fire Flower *Box *Assist Trophy *Krabby Patty Stages *Pokemon League *Death Star *Mushroom Kingdom 3 *Bowser's Castle *Yoshi's Island *Unvona *T Tower *Inmage city/gravity falls/nightborhood/the park *Jungle of Watterson Animals *Doofsville *Cybertron *New Mouse City *Disney Castle *Chicago *Tokyo *Floating Island *Hoth *Mustafar *Rainbow Road *Hyrule Castle *Hyrule Temple Assist Trophies *Taod *Blade *Devastator *Driller *Shark King *Gutsman *Zeus *Jango Fett *Ms.Game & Watch *Issac *Porky *Starfy *Darth Sidous *Bunnie Rabbot *Oogtar (Super Mario World Cartoon version) *Female K.Rool Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:Video Games